This investigation is for the purpose of evaluating the effects of adrenergic supersensitization by 6-Hydroxydopamine (6-HD) on the human glaucomatous eye. An analogue computer is programmed, using a 4-parameter flow system for the eye, using pressure-dependent and independent inflow and outflow parameters in order to analogize the dynamics of intraocular pressure regulation in this more complete system. Since certain empirical data has been derived from the laboratory study of a 4-component system, it will be further explored using the computer model. Predictive effectiveness will be determined and the questions of whether drugs may have effects on pressure independent inflow and outflow parameters will be examined.